


Strawberries

by ColorfulMadness (livingbard)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based off a picture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingbard/pseuds/ColorfulMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So someone on tumblr said 'someone make a one-shot for this picture' and I did. I hope to do more with Eren and Levi in the future! I just like to write and I haven't really done it in a while. I hope you enjoyed it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [いちご100％ (Ichigo 100%) (Strawberry 100%)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30412) by Tekagi Blog. 



Strawberries

On that day Eren Yeager received a grim reminder.

 

Eight a.m. Eren woke up screaming from a dream as usual. He yawned, stretched, and flopped around for a few minutes before slipping into his clothes and heading down the hall. He ate breakfast alone, wondering briefly where Levi was. They usually ended up eating most meals together. 

After he ate, he cleaned his dishes like normal and went back to don his jacket. He spent the day with some of his fellow scouts, cleaning the base and taking care of the horses (not Jean). It was around noon when he once again wondered where Levi was. Usually he’d have seen the foul-tempered short man by now. His unasked question was answered in part by Hanji, who had come by to run a few more Titan experiments. 

“Where’s Heichou?” She asked, cheerfully looking around and under Eren. 

“I haven’t seen him today.”

“Ehhhh?!” She groaned. “He must still be out on that assignment from Erwin! I guess I won’t be examining you today after all, Eren!”

After that he spent the day in relative peace, just preforming monotonous daily tasks and not transforming into a raging Titan killing machine. 

That day was a good day. 

The problem began when he went to sleep. 

Two a.m, Eren woke up with a pressing urge for the toilet. He walked sleepily down the hall, eyes still shut, felt around, and took care of business. Yawning, stretching, eyes still closed, he wandered back down the hall into his room and closed the door. Feeling for the bed, he collapsed. 

 

8 a.m. Eren Yeager woke up without a scream.  
8:04 a.m. Eren Yeager notices movement.  
8:07 a.m. Eren Yeager opens his eyes.  
8:09 a.m. Eren Yeager sits up in bed.

8:10 a.m. Levi freezes in the act of pulling on his pants. His head turned slightly, an eye glaring ferociously back at the young, open-mouthed boy. 

“Ne, brat. It’s rude to stare.”

“H-heicho-“

“Watch where you sleepwalk next time.”

Eren looked around himself and nearly crawled back under the covers when he realized he wasn’t in his own room. “But it was empty last night!”

“I just got back.” Eren had to hand it to Levi. It was hard to sound cool when your pants were around your ankles and your underwear was covered in strawberries, but he was managing it. 

The situation was so weird Eren couldn’t help but laugh to try and diffuse the tension.

“Eh? What’s so funny, Eren?” For the life of him Eren could no longer remember what he had found so funny about the situation. 

“It’s just…uh…your wearing strawberry shorts!” He blurted out.

Levi glanced down at himself. “You think this is funny, Yeager?” His voice was deadly and black. Eren tried desperately to backpedal. 

“No! What I meant was, is that it’s just not what you would expect from you, Levi-heichou! Not that there’s anything wrong with strawberries! I like strawberries! And other fruits! They’re nutritious and taste good!”

Levi’s eyebrow raised. “You think these strawberries would taste good, Eren?”

“Yes! No! I mean I’m sure they would! No! What I was saying was, uh-“

His words were suddenly cut off by Levi’s lips.

“Damn brat. You talk to much.” With that, Levi slid on his pants in one fluid movement, slipped into his boots, and sauntered out of the room. 

Only later did Eren realize that he had been, in fact, in his room. 

Later still did it dawn on him that he was missing an article of clothing.

One pair of strawberry printed boxer shorts.

~Fin


End file.
